


Letters, rain, coffee shop

by jellyfishsodapop



Series: Three Little Words [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, coffee shop AU, rough sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishsodapop/pseuds/jellyfishsodapop
Summary: I wrote these a while ago and figured I'd post them here. As an exercise, I asked a friend to send me some three word prompts and these three ficlets were the results. They were intended to be stand alones but ended up sounding like they were part of the same universe. If any more fics get added to this series, appropriate tags will be added to reflect the nature of the contents. Enjoy!





	Letters, rain, coffee shop

What had started out as an evening walk just to get out of his flat and explore the new neighbourhood turned into a mad dash for any sort of cover when the downpour began. It seemed that everything was closed and not a sheltering doorway or awning in sight as Kylo tugged his leather jacket up over his head to keep from getting completely soaked. Home was too far away to head back to so Kylo turned the corner in hopes of finding some little enclave to hole up under until the worst of it passed. What he did find however, was the sight of a bright red neon sign cutting through the sheeting rain. Heading towards the establishment, Kylo could make out the letters:

Empire Cafe, and right below it in smaller text: Open Until Midnight. When Kylo pushed the door open, his glasses fogged up immediately, obscuring his vision. Pulling his jacket back down to his shoulders, Kylo looked around and headed for the counter. Grabbing a napkin from the dispenser, he took off his glasses and wiped them down. No one was there at the moment so he surveyed the place. Quiet, dimly lit, a few students at their laptops, a couple of cops enjoying a coffee break, sparsely poulated, most likely due to the hour and the rain. The decor was minimal and well kept, the place itself very clean and orderly. The scent of coffee and baked goods made Kylo's stomach rumble, reminding him he hadn't eaten since lunch and it was going on 9pm.

"Sorry about the wait, I was just getting some prep done for tomorrow. What can I get for you?" Kylo's attention was brought to the barista behind the counter, his hair standing out against the dark neutral tones of the place, a bright shade of copper-red. Sea glass eyes regarded him patiently and Kylo hadn't realised he was staring until the man tilted his head curiously and gave him a half-smirk. "Let me guess, something dark and strong and bitter, but you want your pastry to be creamy, smooth, and sweet." 

"Uhm." Kylo could feel his cheeks growing a little warm as he raked a hand through his wet hair and looked up at the menu. Low blood sugar made Kylo impatient with himself and he felt terribly self conscious for taking so long even if there was no one else waiting. What the man had suggested was exactly what Kylo enjoyed so he ordered his coffee first. Eyeing up the bean hoppers against the wall, Kylo spotted his favourite among them. "Quad short ristretto americano of your turkish roast, please. Recommend a pastry to me, this is my first time here, and you seem to know what you're doing."

The little half smirk the man was wearing turned into a full blown smile and Kylo became acutely aware of how attractive he was. "I would hope so, I'm the owner and you have excellent taste in coffee." Reaching below the counter, the man handed Kylo a clean bar towel. "You're positively dripping, go ahead. Don't want to catch a cold do you?" Kylo took the towel with a soft 'thanks' and dabbed at his face and hair while the man gave him a long, appraising look. "Coconut passionfruit tart. Bit of whipped cream on top. It will compliment the sharpness of your drink."

Kylo watched as the barista stepped over to the case and opened the door, retrieving a delicious looking confection and putting it on a small plate with a fork. He placed it on the countertop in front of Kylo and went about making his drink, grabbing a cup and a marker.

"Name?"

Kylo's eyebrows lifted with amusement. He was the only one waiting, it seemed pointless to give his name but he did so without comment. "Kylo."

The owner just smiled and pulled his shots before ringing up Kylo's order. When the drink was placed next to the plate, Kylo paid for his order and left a couple of dollars in the tip jar. 

"Thanks, Kylo." The owner handed Kylo his reciept and just when he was about to wave it off, Kylo noticed the red letters at the bottom of it. Hux, it read. And right under it was his phone number. Kylo took a seat with a little grin and knew he'd be returning to this cafe quite a bit in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by my [tumblr](https://x-wing-leader-poe.tumblr.com/) to send more prompts my way or just to say hi. :)


End file.
